The Lucky One
“'The Lucky One'” is a song by Taylor Swift. It was written by Swift, while she was in Australia. She does not explicitly say who the song is about, but it is rumored to be about Joni Mitchell and Kim Wilde. The main hook melody is sampled from Wilde's ''Four Letter Word. ''In Swift's lyric, "Chose the rose garden over Madison Square" possibly references how Wilde branched out her career to become landscape gardener. Swift says that the song talks about some of her fears through telling the stories of other people that she was inspired by. She talks about how they have known when to disappear, to enjoy their life more. Then she talks about how she has become "The Lucky One". The song is about a star who had it all- and who was also exposed to all, the tabloids, lights, and cameras. After her secrets were being leaked all over the world she was done. She moved away to a life of solitude and nobody knew where she had gone. As said in the song: "They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere/chose the rose garden over Madison Square." The song ends with Taylor understanding why the star chose that path. Hidden message Hidden message: Wouldn't you like to know. This message may hint at the fact that there are only theories surrounding who this song was written about. This may be her way of telling us that she will never tell us. Lyrics New to town with a made up name in the Angel City, Chasing fortune and fame. And the camera flashes, make it look like a dream. You had it figured out since you were in school. Everybody loves pretty, everybody loves cool. So overnight you look like a sixties’ queen. Another name goes up in lights, like diamonds in the sky. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. But can you tell me now, you’re the lucky one. Now it’s big black cars, and Riviera views, And your lover in the foyer doesn’t even know you And your secrets end up splashed on the news front page. And they tell you that you’re lucky. But you’re so confused, Cause you don’t feel pretty, you just feel used. And all the young things line up to take your place. Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you’ll make it out alive. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Can you tell me now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. It was a few years later, I showed up here. And they still tell the legend of how you disappeared, How you took the money and your dignity, and got the hell out. They say you bought a bunch of land somewhere, Chose the Rose Garden over Madison Square, And it took some time, but I understand it now. ‘Cause now my name is up in lights, but I think you got it right, Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Let me tell you now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. Yeah, they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one. And they’ll tell you now, you’re the lucky one, oh, oh, oh. Oh, whoa, oh, oh. Category:Red songs Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift